Christmas Surprise
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: A Christmas party at the Morgan's house which end with a surprise that no one except maybe Penelope saw coming! Part 2 of the 'Little Moments' series. Can stand alone. Please Review! :D


**A/N: Part two of the ****"Little Moments" series. This one is based mostly around Emily/Reid for Emily Reid's Little Monster who has helped me immensely with this! Also to everyone who has reviewed the first part. :D This also has a hint of Rossi/JJ and Hotchner/ Haley (Because I didn't want Haley to die). Enjoy! :D**

Penelope had just set the trifle onto the table when she heard the front door bell ring, and before she could answer it, Amanda raced from her chair.

Amanda pulled open the door and grinned at her Aunt Emily and Uncle Spencer as they stood there, Reid's arm wrapped protectively around Emily.

"Hi!" Amanda beamed.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." Emily smiled as she leant down to hug the girl.

Derek came bounding down the stairs, pulling a white t-shirt over his head and he spotted his friends in the doorway.

"Hey Reid. Emily, come on in. Amanda, go help mummy please baby girl." He instructed.

Amanda pouted, but did as she was told and ran off back to the kitchen.

Derek shut the door behind Reid as they stepped out of the cold snow blowing outside.

"Merry Christmas. I'm glad you guys could come. Amanda has been so excited to see you again." He smiled, kissing Emily on the cheek and hugging Reid.

"It's Christmas right. Time to be with family." Reid replied, hugging Emily closer to him.

Derek laughed at his friends. They were newlyweds and he could remember when he and Garcia had been just like that. He hadn't wanted to let her out of his sight.

"Penelope's in the kitchen. Do you want anything to drink? Eggnog? Hot chocolate?"

Emily slipped out of her coat, handing the bagful of presents to Derek.

"Eggnog would be great." She replied. "Merry Christmas Morgan."

Emily and Reid followed Derek into the dining room where they spotted Penelope setting the table out with red napkins and silverware. On seeing them enter, Penelope quickly set the utensils down and greeted her friends.

"Merry Christmas you two!" She said hugging them. "How was your honeymoon?"

Emily smiled.

"It was beautiful. Seriously, Australia has some of the nicest beaches that i have seen."

"Not that we did much sight seeing." Reid chuckled cheekily and Emily jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

Penelope smiled at her friends, before seating them down around the table.

"where is Levi?" Emily asked, having not seen the child.

"Oh he is upstairs asleep. He was awake all night so hopefully this will make up for it! I'll be right back." she said and made her way back into the kitchen. Derek followed close behind.

"Are you feeling okay?" Reid asked his wife softly, brushing her hair from her face. She had suddenly gone pale and looked as if she was about to vomit.

Emily nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to hold her lunch down.

"I think I am getting the flu." She said weakly, and suddenly the urge became to strong and she jumped up from her chair. She ran into the bathroom and threw up violently into the toilet.

Worried, Reid followed her, pulling her hair from her face. Penelope walked in, spotting her friend keeled over the toilet, and immediately she dampened a washer and handed it to Reid who placed it against his wife's forehead.

When she had finished throwing up, Emily sat against the wall, her head in her hands.

"Emily, sweet heart, maybe we should get you home." Reid said but she shook her head.

"No. I am okay now. Just give me a moment."

"Yo Spence. Leave the ladies to it and come help Amanda and I set the table will ya." Derek said from the doorway.

Reid looked at his wife once more, worry written all over his face before he nodded and followed Derek back into the dining room.

"Em," Penelope says gently, crouching beside her friend, "what just happened?"

"Ugh. I think I am getting sick. Being in Australia for a month in Summer, then coming back here where it is snowing, is not the brightest idea I have ever had."

Penelope looked at her friend a moment longer, before standing and pulling Emily with her.

"Come one. We don't want Boss-man and the others seeing you like this."

Quickly, Emily washed out her mouth while Penelope brushed her sweaty hair and soon they were walking back into the dining room where Hotch, and Haley sat watching as Jack and Amanda played tag, Rossi was playing as well, and somehow was now up. JJ watched her lover with a smile as she helped Reid set the food onto the table. Derek was examining all the presents under the Christmas tree.

Looking up, Spencer spotted Emily and he made his way over to her.

"Hey. how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now. I promise."

"Good."

"Hey Em!" JJ smiles, hugging her friend.

"Hi JJ. Merry Christmas."

"You too."

Emily made her way over to a chair across from Haley and Hotch, and sat down with a sigh.

"Wow, you look terrible Emily." Hotch stated and Haley jabbed him in the ribs.

"Aaron, that is not nice."

"Don't worry Haley. You looked the same when you were pregnant with jack." He grinned.

Emily shared a look with Reid. Could she be...? No. It wasn't possible...was it?

"Okay everyone. Please take your seats." Penelope called, gathering her daughter in her arms and placing her in a seat. Haley did the same with jack and soon everyone was seated.

"Before we start, I'd like to make a toast. To Emily and Spencer!" Penelope held up her glass, and the rest of the table did the same.

"To Emily and Spencer!" They chorused.

For the next hour and a half, the conversation was light, everyone sharing stories about each other.

"I remember when I first took Reid out for a drink and he was trying to pick up this pretty blonde-" Derek started

"You encouraged me to!" Spencer laughed.

"-and so there he was, with a beer in his hand standing behind this blonde at the bar. He asked her is he could buy her a drink, and then she turned around…it was a bloke! And she-he accepted Spencer's offer! I have never seen him run so fast!" Derek laughed as did the rest of the group minus Reid who was pouting at his friend.

"Not nice, Derek." Emily giggled, hugging her husband.

After dinner, while waiting for desert to be served, Amanda raced up to her Aunt Emily.

"Aunt Emily?"

"What's up, Amanda?" Emily bent to eye level with the little girl.

"Are you having a baby?" She asked, oh-so innocently.

Emily nearly choked.

"Uh…no. What made you ask that?"

Amanda smiled.

"I heard mummy say that you might be having a baby."

"Amanda Morgan!" Penelope squeaked, scooping her daughter into her arms.

"Did she really?" Emily laughed.

"Go play with Jack." Penelope told Amanda then led her friend into the kitchen.

"Em, isn't there a possibility that you might be pregnant?"

Emily shook her head. "Penelope, I threw up once. I am getting the flu is all."

Penelope raised an eyebrow at her.

"When was your last period?"

Emily was about to answer and it suddenly hit her. She hadn't had her period since a couple of weeks before her honeymoon and it was late.

"Oh god." It finally sunk in that there was a possibility that she could be pregnant.

Penelope smiled, and tugged her arm, pulling her into the bathroom, where she reached under the sink and retrieved a pink and blue box.

"Here. I'll be outside."

15 minutes later, Emily, white faced came out of the bathroom, and ran straight up to Reid.

She flung her arms around him, placing his hand on her stomach and whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled.

"What?"

"We are having a baby!"

The next thing she knew, Reid was passed out on the floor from shock.


End file.
